There are many different systems available to the individual seeking to lose weight. They run the gamut from ingesting drugs, both prescription and over-the-counter, to single component diets, i.e. xe2x80x98low fatxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98high proteinxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98low carbohydratexe2x80x99, with exercise. All of the foregoing regimens require some form of life-style change.
This invention, utilizing a bacteriological agent only, which is an integral part of the Gastro-Intestinal Tract, will create a measureable loss of weight in a given time period, i.e. up to two [2] pounds in one week.
A laxative effective dose of this bacteriological agent [Prototrophic E. coli] taken with a meal will cause an accelerated laxation within two [2] hours. This phenomenon will create the weight loss.
There does not have to be any changes in life-style for this invention to work.